


Amputée

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, She thinks he is dead, but he isn't
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Son enfant de l'eau, enfant de l'été. Fasciné par les étoiles et l'univers. Malheureusement parti trop tôt.





	Amputée

**Author's Note:**

> De base, je crois que je regardais une vidéo sur Youtube. Ou un truc à la TV. Puis ça m'a rappelé un autre truc à propos d'une mère et de son enfant, mais je sais plus quoi. Et mon cerveau a voulu écrire sur la mère de Lance. Bon, il a mis 4 essais à choisir ce style là mais c'est fait maintenant !
> 
> J'aime énormément le fait que la famille de Lance soit sûrement hyper aimante, chaleureuse, bruyante, adorable. Et qu'elle souffre de sa disparition (là je pars du principe que, comme pour Kerberos, ils font croire qu'ils sont morts).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

 

Il était né en plein milieu de juillet

Avec la mer pour lui chanter des berceuses

Et le ciel dans ses yeux pour rêver

Ciel

Rempli d'étoiles

Qui lui donnait envie de partir

Voler loin

Loin d'elle surtout

Et elle avait peur

Et elle l'aimait

Alors elle l'a élevé avec cette envie

Envie de nager au-delà des limites

De voler dans l'espace

Endroit incroyable

Où les étoiles, les novas, les planètes et l'inconnu

Se mélangent en un tout

Qui le fascinait

Il voulait voler

Son garçon de l'eau si mal sur la terre ferme

Elle l'aimait

Alors elle l'a laissé partir loin

Dans un endroit au milieu du désert

Loin de l'eau

Mais surtout loin d'elle

Son bébé de l'été au sourire charmeur

Elle aurait donné sa vie

Pour qu'il vive

Encore

Parce qu'il était son enfant

Son cadet à elle

Et que par une nuit où les étoiles semblaient absentes

On était venu lui annoncer sa mort

Sans émotion

Sans rien

Sans corps ni adieu

Elle avait pleuré

Son enfant de l'eau si beau

Son bébé de l'été

Dont elle n'avait plus que de vieilles photos

Et des souvenirs bien gardés

Et

Ils ont dû apprendre à vivre avec

Apprendre à vivre sans lui

Apprendre à ne plus voir Lance

Sourire

Rire

Comme il le faisait si souvent

Elle est restée mère

Mais amputée d'un enfant

Et elle regarde le ciel d'un autre œil désormais

Avec le regard assassin

De celle

Qui lui demande de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient

De lui rendre son enfant

Son bébé

Mort trop tôt

Mort loin d'elle

Parce qu'il était parti

Pour étudier l'univers

Il voulait juste être libre

Juste voler

Dans l'inconnu de l'espace

Son bébé chéri

Son enfant qu'elle aime tant

Qui n'est plus là

Désormais

 


End file.
